The Eleventh Annual Blood-Brain Barrier Consortium Meeting is scheduled for March 17-19, 2005, in Portland OR. The overall hypothesis of the meeting is that increased delivery of therapeutics in CNS malignancy and neurological diseases can improve survival and quality of life without increased systemic or neurological toxicity. The goals of the meeting are to review basic science, preclinical, and clinical research on the BBB, brain tumors, and neurological diseases. Every meeting spotlights new areas in which research advances may impact brain delivery, imaging, or therapy. The scientific session topics for the 2005 meeting will be 1) Cell and Molecular imaging, 2) Nanotechnology and nanomedicine, and 3) Chemoprotection. Half of each meeting is devoted to the development of new clinical protocols. In 2005, the clinical sessions will concentrate on 1) clinical protocol development to increase delivery to primary and metastatic brain tumors, 2) Chemoprotection, and 3) MR imaging of malignant brain tumors and CNS lesions. Five publications have been developed from previous meetings regarding dose intensity versus neurotoxicity in neuro-oncology clinical trials, targeted delivery in primary and metastatic brain tumors, and strategies for prevention of toxicity. Attendance at the annual BBB meeting is encouraged for principal investigators, clinical staff, and researchers from the participating institutions of the BBB Consortium. Distinguished scientists are invited to attend, as well as clinicians and researchers from OHSU, NIH, and other universities with research programs in the BBB and neuro-oncology, with a particular emphasis on translational research. We encourage and recruit the participation of minority, women and disabled clinicians and scientists. The 2005 BBB meeting will continue to provide a forum for the BBB Consortium to meet fellow researchers, translate preclinical research to the clinic, and develop multi-center protocols to determine optimal treatment strategies for chemo-sensitive brain tumors.